


Spots and Stripes

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the KBL Reverseband Hiatus Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spots and Stripes

* * *

Kurt has always loved Halloween.

 

As a kid, it gave him the opportunity to dress however he wanted without attracting weird looks, glares, and hurtful comments that chase him back to his room the rest of the year.

 

As a teenager, it gave him the opportunity to have fun with his friends, and to let go of his walls - if he wanted to be a complete slob and go trick-or-treating - slash - partying with them in a ratty t-shirt and his pair of sweats, nobody was going to see it as a proof of failure or vulnerability and even if it was only once a year, Kurt could use it.

 

As a young adult in New York City, Halloween took a whole new aspect; no more trick or treating around the neighborhood, instead he went to simple parties with his friends, where candy was hidden in flavorful cocktails drunk under the stars on some building’s rooftop until dawn.

 

As a married man in New York City, Kurt once again indulged in the simple pleasure of dressing up with Blaine to go to parties or even just to stay at home for a quiet dinner and a not so quiet “spooky” time in the bed.

 

As the father of a quiet little boy whose only flaw is the fact that he gets sick far too often and it forces them to run to the pharmacy every couple of days to calm his runny nose and feverish state, Kurt looks at Halloween with a new set of eyes.

 

See, neither of them realised having a child decide their Halloween costume would be so complicated - Kurt doesn’t remember the tantrum he threw at the precious age of 3 when Burt and Elizabeth got him a Power Ranger costume - just like he wanted - but not in the right colour.

Well, it was the right colour - a yellow Power ranger costume - just not the right shade.

That would explain the silent laughter his father gives him over the phone when Kurt whines about the current situation.

 

Dan is his son alright, with a dash of Blaine’s influence; the little 6 year-old doesn’t throw tantrums, choosing to passive-aggressively hold the house dog against his chest, and he doesn’t let him go, or speak to them until they agree to go with his idea.

The poor Dachshund doesn’t agree with his strategy, but there is nothing Kurt can do, except go on a hunt for the perfect Pascal the Chameleon costume.

Of course there is no such thing, or at least, not by Kurt’s standards, and both fathers work on sewing the costume themselves. Dan looks at them and offers to do Mister Darshund’s costume. Blaine looks worried for a moment at the prospect of letting Dan use the big scissors - even under their supervision - but when Kurt asks with a trembling voice what he has in mind, Dan smiles with his big smile that is missing a tooth and brandishes a pair of knitting needles.

That’s his new passion - Kurt has lost count of the number of “scarves” and “mittens” Dan has made for them in the past 5 months - and he may not be very good at keeping a straight line, but Dan Hummel Anderson knows how to use his needles without hurting himself.

“Sure, darling,” Kurt says with a smile, settling a phone book on the third chair in Blaine’s office at home, so they can all work together.

 

Mister Darshund is sitting on his pillow next to the radiator, dozing off and throwing them a dubious look on the outcome of their projects - at least that’s how Blaine sees it - but otherwise the little dog remains quiet, even when Dan comes to bother him so he can take some measurements, a ruler in his little hands and his tongue poking out of his mouth - the dog looks at them with something akin to desperation, but he doesn’t bark or growl or anything of the sort.

Blaine nudges Kurt under the table with a smile to make sure that he doesn’t miss it, and even snaps a picture with his phone for … science.

(Years in the future, Dan will laughingly curse his father for taking a picture of him bent over the little dog who was his most  faithful friend in his childhood)

 

They’re halfway through the costume of the damn Chameleon when Dan lets out a victorious exclamation.

“Done !”

They look at each other to have one of their silent parental discussion before looking at the result.

 

It’s -- surprisingly good : Dan has managed to make a little black and orange sweater for the dog, and they can already picture how adorable he’s going to look in it. From the looks of it, Dan didn’t make mistakes in his measures, the holes for the dog’s head and front paws look big enough that it won’t be too much trouble to put it on.

Kurt has never been prouder of his son and he pulls him against his side for a hug. With the table between them, it makes for one awkward hug but he doesn’t care.

 

Later that night, after Blaine put the sweater on Mister Darshund to take the perfect Halloween picture - earning one heartbreaking look of betrayal from his dog - and after Dan went to sleep with a big smile on his face, Kurt lets himself gush about it.

“He’s so talented !” he says dreamily with his head on Blaine’s chest, playing with his husband’s ring against his stomach. “And so young, Blaine I swear our kid is a prodigy !”

Blaine hums and rubs his head against Kurt’s hair.

“Maybe - maybe our son will be the 21st century most successful dog clothing designer !” Kurt exclaims, already picturing it in his mind, but Blaine’s quiet chuckle calms him down a little. “What ? It’s totally a thing,” he says with a twist of his mouth that he refuses to admit is a pout.

“Of course it is,” Blaine says, sleepiness heavy in his voice, “but our boy does change his subjects of interest faster than you can change your scarves …” he trails off, tilting his head to look at Kurt.

Kurt looks at his husband with a smile as he feels his own eyes dropping with sleep. “You’re right - let’s hope that his love for Pascal will last until it’s actually Halloween!”

 

The gasp of horror that leaves Blaine’s lips is the last thing Kurt hears before falling asleep.


End file.
